Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, an umbrella includes a handle 1 gripped by a hand, an umbrella stick 2 extending upwardly from the handle 1, metal umbrella ribs 3 radially installed to an upper end of the umbrella stick 2 to keep the shape of the umbrella, support ribs (not shown) for folding and unfolding the umbrella ribs 3 and the umbrella stick 2, a waterproof cloth 4 fixedly installed over the umbrella ribs 3 such that a user can be protected from the rain or snow, and an umbrella end cap 5 for preventing the waterproof cloth 4 from being separated from the umbrella ribs 3.
When using the umbrella so configured, a user grips the handle 1 and the umbrella ribs 3 and then unfolds the waterproof cloth 4. On the other hand, when the umbrella is not used, a user grips one side of the umbrella ribs and then pulls them toward the handle 1 for storage.
Conventionally, in order to easily carry and store the umbrella, the waterproof cloth 4 is folded and brought into close contact with the umbrella stick, or the umbrella stick 2 and the waterproof cloth 4 are folded at least two times to make the umbrella small.
However, there is a limit to folding the conventional umbrella and making it small, and particularly, it is not easy to carry the conventional umbrella.
Further, in a case where the umbrella should be folded and carried after the umbrella is used in the rainy weather, if the umbrella is folded for carrying, the waterproof cloth covered with rain drops is exposed to the outside as it is, thereby causing inconvenience in carrying. Thus, there is a problem in that an additional umbrella sheath for receiving the umbrella should be carried.